The recovery of the kinetic energy of a vehicle consists in the conversion of the kinetic energy itself into a form of accumulatable potential energy, for example the potential energy of a fluid. Subsequently, the potential energy accumulated is used as a source of energy for the actuation of machines for producing electrical energy in a clean way without pollutant emissions and alternative with respect to the classical modality of producing electrical energy, such as through the combustion of fossil fuels in thermo-electric power stations.
As is known, for the production of clean and alternative electrical energy, there are currently used devices driven by wind power capable of converting the kinetic energy of a moving mass of air into electrical energy through aerogenerators equipped with vanes driven by the wind and connected to an alternator.
In addition, there are also used photovoltaic panels capable of converting solar energy into electrical energy by means of the exploitation of the physical properties of particular materials.
Alternatively, it is possible to use devices which, exploiting motion of waves or marine currents, are able to drive fluid machines for accumulating fluid under pressure.
The foregoing methods of production of clean and alternative electrical energy have complex and very costly components and call for generally extensive plants, thus causing a considerable environmental impact.
Furthermore, wind-energy and solar-energy plants can be exploited for a relatively short periods of the day and can be exploited only in particular geographical areas.